


太陽雨時靜默不言

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 6





	太陽雨時靜默不言

**‧太陽雨時靜默不言**

**羅渽民x黃仁俊**

**朴志晟x鍾辰樂**

**‧年齡私設**  
**‧背景大約是1980末韓國**  
**‧樂第一人稱**

  
我表哥黃仁俊下個月結婚，和一個姓安的女人，小他一歲，以前曾一起上過畫畫班。這門婚事早在他大學畢業以前就敲定，大學那幾年他和他玩伴一起到首爾去讀書。就在最後一年，正好碰上大事件，大學生們都上街抗議去了，我阿姨和他玩伴的爸媽要他們別讀了快回家。而表哥和──他玩伴叫羅渽民──羅渽民兩人就被硬生生拽回來家鄉了。要不是阿姨他們這樣強硬，依這兩人的個性，尤其我表哥，準會上街。

先說了，我原本不是這裡的人，原先是在其他地方出生的，只是因為我爺爺想要拓展他事業，就派我爸媽來這開疆闢土。可是這兩人嫌帶著才五、六歲的我煩，就塞給我阿姨他們了。我阿姨很早就來韓國了，但他們一家原先也不住韓國，只是因為丈夫是朝鮮族的關係吧，加上阿姨又愛到處跑，就跟著她的愛追來故鄉了，然後生了我表哥。表哥他是獨子，沒有兄弟姊妹，據說是因為阿姨身體不好，就勉強留下這個兒子了。

看看我表哥，大我整整十歲的青年人，又瘦又小（朴志晟都比他高了），脾氣卻硬得不行，像美國人的火箭一樣超火爆。幸虧表哥只是先天體格輸人，身體倒健康得很，他國高中連續六年都是百米賽跑前三名。他玩伴羅渽民說，因為腿比較短，性格衝動暴躁，好勝心又強，看別人比他快就不舒服，所以拚了命也要衝第一。才剛說完後就被我表哥揍了。

這人心口不一呢，明明在表哥賽跑完後是第一個拿著水壺跑過去抱他的，抱，是兩隻手死死環住他的腰，抱上天的那種抱。早知道就不要每次都答應他要去看運動會了。

羅渽民呢，怎麼說，以我一個男人的眼光來看也必須說長得真帥啊。早些年我小學時還覺得這哥哥太精緻了，這幾年變化太大，一拳就打昏找我表哥碴的混混，相較之下我表哥那些拳頭不過是花拳繡腿。羅渽民生得太好看，天天有女生遞情書，我們這個里大概過十歲的女孩子都給他寫過情書了。那些情書我也讀過，他們說給我認字啊，來韓國都幾年了，給我考考。這有什麼難的？我韓語好得很，天生就聰明伶俐，又有朴志晟天天幫我複習。那個長舌公一見到我就嘰哩呱啦連珠砲，從他昨天玩了什麼到今天路上見到了什麼都跟我講，完全不是那些臭女生說的「喂鍾辰樂為什麼朴志晟都不理人啊」，那是你們的問題。

當時的我也才小學二年級，哪懂什麼情啊愛啊的，就只跟著外婆和表哥一起看成天吵吵鬧鬧甩巴掌爭家產的連續劇，我對情與愛的認知就是這麼偏頗扭曲。可看到寫給羅渽民的那些情書，又是另一種偏頗扭曲了。

『好噁心，好噁心喔，臭女生怎麼都寫這些。』我說。

『笨蛋，就說你是小屁孩。』羅渽民笑我，然後塞給我更多情書，那些情書不是粉粉嫩嫩、就是噴了香水的，臭死了。

『是你們才奇怪，你們才屁孩！』我尖叫著。呃你們知道嗎？對小孩子來說，是沒有所謂青少年這概念的，當時我的世界裡不是大人，就是跟我一樣的小孩，比如朴志晟。表哥和羅渽民這種人……太難分類了，表哥呢還可以說是我表哥，再怎麼樣他都要跟我同一陣線。羅渽民？就是個外人。

這樣的「考試」持續了幾次後，某天我又被逼著唸情書，朴志晟也跟著一起。我們讀到一行是「我真的很喜歡你、天天都看著你、像寶石一樣的眼睛、羽翼般的睫毛、菱形的粉色嘴唇、我想吻你──」表哥就忽然，輕輕抽走我手上的情書，然後揉成一團扔進垃圾桶。

我的老天──朴志晟那時都快哭了，兩個八歲的小孩懂什麼？表哥那時表情有夠恐怖，就像靈異節目那些惡鬼一樣，但我知道他不是對我們生氣。記得那時他們倆有些爭執，我們兩個趁亂溜走，逃去外面公園玩了。志晟在鞦韆上反覆思考，不斷問我「仁俊哥哥是不是很生氣」，我把鞦韆的鐵鍊揪成麻花辮，再放開，瞬間高速旋轉，差點頭暈摔在地上。

『不會，』我暈呼呼地說，『我哥不會對我生氣。』

才說完，我哥就來了，他還穿著制服，只拎著鑰匙就來領我回家。

×

這門婚事的促成是為什麼呢？表哥不過才剛滿二十五沒多久，談結婚……還可以多打拼個幾年吧？我知道他畢業後，回來這裡當個報社記者不大甘心，他本可以在首爾闖出大事業的……也可能不會。羅渽民更奇怪，就跟著我哥一起回來，我知道他們家採放任民主教育，不怎麼管兒子，和我阿姨他們是兩個極端。對了，我阿姨姨丈的說詞就是「男大當婚」，但我們怎麼聽也不能被說服，而時代也在進步，什麼都要現代，顯然阿姨他們也不能被自己說服。但我哥就是，再怎麼叛逆大脾氣，仍然是個乖兒子。我不懂為什麼他要答應。

我跟朴志晟說是我的話一定會反抗到底，這將近十年我爸媽也沒在養我，就把大把鈔票寄來而已，算什麼養兒子？朴志晟說，你才不會，你一定會聽爸媽的話，時間到了，就和一個女生結婚。我討厭他總是這麼悲觀，聊什麼都要導向「不可能」。起初我以為他只是想反駁我好顯得自己更聰明，但現在想想那就是他的個性，他悲觀，我跟我名字一樣樂觀又天天開心。

忘記哪天了，放學我們一起走回家，又聊到我哥婚事的話題。朴志晟說那仁俊哥的未婚妻呢？是誰？長什麼樣？個性好嗎？

我哪知道啊，才不關心……不對，好歹也是把我拉拔大的表哥，為了他的幸福我必須關心……但說真的，我關心不起來。不曉得為什麼。我愛我表哥，但我真的不想知道他未婚妻，他的婚事，以及他將來的婚姻。

「你怎麼都不知道？下個月的事耶？你總看過吧？」

「看過是看過啊，就是個普通女生，很清純那種。」

「就這樣？個性呢？人好嗎？和仁俊哥相處起來怎樣？」

「我不知道啦，反正都要結婚了，至少我阿姨他們喜歡吧。」

「那仁俊哥喜歡嗎？」

「哎朴志晟你好煩！是你要結婚嗎！」

「我只是好奇啊！婚姻又不是兒戲。仁俊哥和那女生熟嗎？他們真的喜歡彼此嗎？」

這傢伙老成起來真討人厭。

我衝他大吼：「吼！關你什麼事啊！你是什麼婚姻偵探喔！以後你是不是有哪個熟人要結婚就要衝上去調查人家身家啊！？」

這麼一吼完，他就安靜了。靜得像樹上隱身起來的蛾一樣，連動都不動，雙眼毫無波瀾。那幾秒的沉默捎來了雨，毫無預兆。明明太陽那麼大，陽光那麼燦爛，影子還短著，為什麼就下了雨。

「你要結婚的話我一定要知道對方是什麼人。」他說。

什麼鬼。

他把我胡亂塞進書包的外套抽出來，蓋在我頭上擋雨。如果不是他這麼一抽我都快忘記今天有帶外套了，這傢伙怎麼連這些細節都照顧得那麼妥貼，真令人討厭。

我哥生氣那件事還沒說完。那天回家之後，羅渽民還在他房裡，但房間的氣壓好低，低得我只敢經過，不敢多看一眼。羅渽民頭髮亂糟糟的，嘴角還有點擦傷，難不成這兩人打架了？為什麼？當下我能想到的，就是那封情書了。是因為那封情書，哥才生氣的，我知道了──我哥喜歡那女生。人生歷練甚少的我只能得出這個結論。而當事人之一的羅渽民，雙手反撐在地，一派悠閒地繼續在哥房間裡不知幹嘛。看牆上時鐘我才發現都到晚餐時間了，阿姨怎麼還沒回來？

『爸跟媽去約會了，晚餐我們自己解決。』哥說。

『怎麼解決？你連燒水都會燒壞水壺。』我用中文說。

『那邊那傢伙會處理。』他也用中文說。

「那傢伙」指的是羅渽民。

我又回去他房間，和羅渽民相視而坐，看上去除了打架造成的傷勢外，沒什麼怪異的。人與人之間打打架最正常不過了，我的宗旨就是有什麼說不開的，就讓拳頭來解開。看來他們倆用拳頭解過了。但我不曉得打架會讓他襯衫扣子扣錯，束緊西裝褲的皮帶也隨意扔在一旁。

『樂樂，』他開口喊我。

『幹嘛？』

『有喜歡的人了沒？』

『啊？為什麼問這種問題？』

『沒有？』

『沒！有！』班上那些女生我才不喜歡，一個比一個兇，每次都假借要跟我玩的名義欺負我，母老虎一窩。

最討厭他露出那種別有含意的笑，而他現在就是那樣。但又，些微的不同，那笑容裡有一點無奈一點赤裸，還有很多心甘情願。他說什麼呢？所以真有喜歡的人了？是那封情書的主人嗎？是嗎？雖然他有點討厭，愛捉弄我，但他也把我當親弟一樣疼的。第一次見面時，我哥還抓緊我的手，警告他不准欺負這個弟弟，這弟弟可是翻山越嶺過來的，是我們廣大家族數十個堂表姊妹唯一一個和他一樣帶把的，是他黃仁俊的表弟。

可是呢，我哥不准我做的事，就是他偷偷帶我做的。這人也算是我半個哥了。不然你以為我那些打遊戲機贏來的水槍和陀螺怎麼來的？只是，他很少在我面前露出嬉皮笑臉以外的表情。

『等你長大後喜歡上一個人，你就知道了。』他說，『知道喜歡這件事有多難受。』

那個笑容看起來也好難受。

×

儘管現在是秋末冬初，但太陽依舊熾熱得很，像顆火球一樣掛天上燒，燒得所有人都心浮氣躁。穿大衣太熱，不穿又太冷。我哥找了個周末，要我和他一起去西服店領禮服，還說回去路上就去吃那家稍微貴的西餐廳吧。當然好，我就愛吃那家，果然是我哥，本想拒絕的，害我立刻轉彎，就他知道怎麼拐我。

不是我說，表哥他真的長太像小孩子了……又瘦瘦小小的，現在我都快和他一樣高了。店員看我們兩個來，還以為是走錯路的高中生要進來問路。

那件剪裁合身的禮服，墨黑無光的禮服，緊緊束住他的身體。細手細腿被包裹在一片一片黑裡，哥他看著鏡子裡的自己，深深吸一口氣……又吐出長長一串。當他繫上領結後，我才有了他要結婚的實感，比起看見他未婚妻時還要強烈。

他沒有問我好不好看，也沒有說什麼，轉身看看沒有問題後，就回更衣間脫下，拎著回家了。總覺得這不是開啟話題的好時機，所以一路上，到吃完晚餐回家，我都沒說關於婚禮的事。主動提起這些事的，也只有阿姨他們和一群長輩了。幾個表姊們也都跑來，說他都要結婚了，怎麼死氣沉沉的。

結婚是喜事，會帶來好運的。有些人這麼說。

羅渽民可不這麼想，他是唯一一個對這樁婚事有反應──而且是負面反應的人。但平時大家都在看，這些眼睛，這些目光，都是看著他們長大的，知道他們，熟悉他們。只要來找我哥，阿姨姨丈就會突然提起婚事，他都笑笑不說話。現在的他不再像以前那樣嬉皮笑臉了，那種擠到雙眼不見、露出上下兩排大白牙的笑，很少看見。

以前他們倆欺負我，心裡都暗暗許願得快點長大，才不會被他們比過去。可看了我哥和羅渽民，這似乎不是件好事。

只有我哥和他一起時，他才會露出另一種表情。這世上一定只有我哥和我看過。當然我都是偷偷看的。

我知道他們倆是什麼關係。我哥和他在房間裡當然不是純聊天而已，一次他們兩個沒關好門，我洗完澡回房間，不小心從縫隙裡瞧見應該是在聊天的兩人，此刻卻緊緊貼在一起親嘴。我哥被他壓在牆上，雙手被扣住，閉起眼，被那個羅渽民親，親得都忘情了從喉間發出奇怪的聲音，嚇得我快躲進房間裡。而且更糟的是，一個小時過後，他們兩個輪流去浴室洗澡。他們到底是多笨才會以為輪流洗是個好點子。

可當時的我不知道男人跟男人也可以是一種，像男人和女人那樣，可以有個名分的關係。所以聽到我哥要結婚時，心裡想的並不是「羅渽民該怎麼辦」，而是「羅渽民會怎麼做」。

那個人做什麼事都是認真的，就連我哥隨口提一句「想吃俄羅斯酸奶牛肉」，他就把鎮上市場搜刮一遍備好食材，買不到還跑去隔壁鎮找，把該有的都買回來，在自己家裡廚房忙大半天，然後端來給我哥吃。我哥想吃什麼，他就去學；我哥說想去哪，他就找好地圖和時刻表，拉著我哥走人。要是我哥哪天說他要月球的碎片，他一定會飛上去找來給他。你們不知道，我哥平時才沒那麼嬌氣，170的身子也跟人家說來單挑啊，都不怕自己被打殘──因為羅渽民會先把對方打殘──但他在羅渽民面前，就好像連續劇裡那些嬌貴的千金一樣，傷不得。

我不知道那是什麼。羅渽民說那是喜歡，是因為愛我哥。我問他喜歡又是什麼，愛又是什麼，你們成年人別整天說這些東西行不行？他反譏笑我怎麼過去這麼多年了我還是不懂，隨即又神祕兮兮地說，噢，不對，你很快就會懂了。

現在想想他們就是看準了我口風緊，才毫不掩飾，把話都掏出來說給我聽。

我說，我哥呢。我哥又怎樣呢。

我哥愛他嗎。

這答案我怎麼可能不知道，天天和我哥一起，我會不知道嗎？會不知道黃仁俊晚上一個人偷偷摸摸到客廳去，用棉被把自己包起來和羅渽民講電話時那聲音多甜、笑聲多蜜嗎？

可羅渽民答不出來。

這男人對自己沒自信。也許是因為，我哥答應了婚事的緣故吧。

×

這個周末我哥要和那女生一起吃晚餐，約在比那家西餐廳更好的餐廳，是這小鎮最好的餐廳。就連我都只吃過一次，還是蹭了表姊的福氣，她結婚時是在這辦的喜宴。

朴志晟說這是演習吧，在結婚前先來吃一次。聽起來蠻有道理的。

這次我看清了那女生的臉，和我哥一樣，都是清純型的，兩人擺在一起好像什麼純素的生菜沙拉一樣。如果把我哥和羅渽民擺在一起，就是有超大塊肉的凱薩雞肉沙拉。我喜歡後者。

朴志晟說他想看，所以我們兩個悄悄來到餐廳對面的速食店。是新開的麥當勞，終於，這座小鎮也有麥當勞了。前幾年都還只能趁出國玩時去吃，我爸媽就只會趁寒暑假當個稱職的爸媽，長年被拋在阿姨家的兒子──我──當然要玩夠本。比起對面那間餐廳，顯然朴志晟更愛這裡。我看他點了滿桌的薯條和雞塊，還有招牌的牛肉漢堡，他到底是多會吃……好吧也許就是這麼會吃才能長這麼高。

「為什麼只是裝進麥當勞的紙杯裡，」朴志晟摸著紙杯外凝結的水珠，說，「可樂也變得很特別啊？」

「你太興奮了吧？」我說。

「我是很興奮啊。」

我忍不住發出近似於尖叫聲的大笑，店裡其他人都在看我。他也不像平常那樣攔住我要我小聲點，而是跟著我笑。這蠻……奇妙的，朴志晟他一直都是正經又正直的性格，我還以為他是假正經，做樣子，耍帥給女生看，但他是真的正經，正正經經地正經。我聲音高，笑起來比女生進鬼屋的尖叫聲還細，有些人聽了都叫我快閉嘴，他也會強硬地摀住我的嘴。當然了，其他人叫我閉嘴我才不理，但朴志晟……看在他是朴志晟的份上，我會安靜點。

「樂樂呀……」他忽然伸手，我一個激靈，往後縮。

「啊？什麼？」

「……不，我只是……幫我拿張衛生紙……」

「喔！等、這裡！」我把自己托盤上衛生紙通通塞進他手裡。

嚇了我一大跳。

但為什麼。

我也不知道，可是朴志晟那隻浮張青筋又指節分明的手朝我前來時，我心裡就緊張了。

「樂樂？」

「樂樂？」

「呀，鍾辰樂！」

他連喊了三次，我終於叫他「閉嘴啦」。別喊了別喊了，再喊下去腦子都要亂了，亂得像我哥煮爛的義大利麵，那盤他要煮給羅渽民當生日晚餐的義大利麵。現在我腦子就跟那一樣亂又爛，什麼都想不到。若不是他又喊了我名字一次，要我看對面的情況，怕是整理不回來。

搞什麼，羅渽民怎麼在那？

羅渽民就在我哥旁邊坐下，未婚妻小姐的臉色相當難看──當然了這不是廢話嗎。那傢伙有的時候就像脫韁野馬，不知道會說出什麼話來。但我哥……我哥看起來沒阻止他，也就只是擋了他一下。

我們兩個貼在窗邊，仔細地觀察記錄這一刻，其他客人都用奇異的眼光在看我們。但此刻沒有任何一件事比我哥、羅渽民、未婚妻小姐的三方戰爭來得重要。可好像……也沒我們想的刺激，他們三個說完話，飯也沒吃完，就起身走人了。未婚妻小姐蹬著生氣的步伐走出餐廳外，而我哥，和羅渽民一起。

「走了走了！快回家！」我說。

該死的是回家路上又下雨了，又冷又雨，我好後悔今天出來當徵信社，還讓朴志晟拉著我的手跑回去。就希望他別發現這寒天凍地裡我的手跟烙火鐵塊一樣熱。

看來未婚妻小姐沒有把這事上報給阿姨姨丈他們，今天過得相當平安平凡，阿姨問說怎麼樣啊，應該還可以吧？相處起來沒有不合吧？以後可以好好地過下去吧？我真是不懂了，黃仁俊也才二十五歲，為什麼急著把他推進婚姻裡，每次提到結婚兩字，他臉都像水溝裡的泥土一樣黑，但阿姨跟姨丈選擇沒看見。

我跑進我哥房間問他，究竟是為什麼要急著讓你結婚？

你不是和羅渽民這樣那樣嗎？

你們難道就不是互相喜歡嗎？

為什麼要現在結婚？

你根本完全、一點也、絲毫、連零點零零零一趴、都不喜歡她！為！什！麼！

他沒料到我會問這些問題，詫異地張開嘴，像喜劇電影那樣誇張，但不是演戲。

「我是獨生子，」他說，「現在逃了以後還是會遇到，」

這說不通。

「……趁現在還不是太晚，還有力氣和時間，趕快決定下來，總比一直躲避好。」他輕輕地說，「等我年紀大一點了，就沒勇氣了。」

我想他指的是，在婚姻市場上會逐漸失去行情這事……每個長輩都是這樣威脅自己子女的……阿姨跟姨丈就是這樣威脅過他的……我知道我聽過我懂……但這真的說不通。

羅渽民真是浪費了他人生最寶貴青春的年華在我哥身上，我替他感到不值和憤怒，他就這麼守著我哥，從我還沒來到韓國時，他就是一直在我哥身邊的人，從來沒離開過，就連大學也追去了首爾。知道嗎？羅渽民那破成績要考上首爾的學校可要多難？知道嗎？我哥知道嗎？我是真的不懂，為什麼這樣辜負他？

我很生氣。就算聽到我哥在房裡哭，哭得抽不過氣，我還是生氣。既然要哭得這麼痛苦，為什麼要答應這門婚事。對這件事我真是沒來由地惱火得不行，對我哥生出一萬句髒話和責備，就想痛罵他一頓……雖然我還是拿著濕毛巾給他擦擦臉了，再哭下去眼睛會腫成包子的。

婚禮就在下周了。

×

婚禮要走兩次，西式和傳統的。我哥的伴郎是……我。他本來在討論時說要找大學同學，不然就高中朋友，再不然就隨便電話簿拿出來隨便挑一人。我想他根本早就決定好要讓我當了，不然不會憑空生出一套符合我尺寸的西裝。其實這決定也遭到大多數人的反駁，說怎麼讓一個高中生來當伴郎，不行不行，但我哥鐵了心，說這衣服就是依照鍾辰樂身材去做的。就只差沒說出「不讓他當伴郎，我就不結」這種話。他的那份嬌氣忽然出現了。

為什麼找鍾辰樂？不，他們要問的不是這個，他們真正問的是，為什麼不是羅渽民？

天殺的，我哥再冷血無情，也不會讓自己男人當婚禮伴郎吧。當然這只有我知道。

我叫朴志晟穿上他最正式的衣服來，但不能比我帥。那天第二帥的人會是我，第一帥就是我哥。他在電話那頭問說，可是我沒收到喜帖啊？

「你不是有我嗎？」我問。

「啊？」

「我就是你可以進場的證明啊！」我說，「想想看，現場男方這邊嘛，都是我們的人，我阿姨表姊表妹姨丈，所有人看到你，都知道，喔！這個就是！樂樂的好朋友不是嘛！你身上就是貼了一張鍾辰樂的標籤，誰看到你都會知道你是誰。所以不需要喜帖這種庸俗的東西。」

「……」

「幹嘛？怎樣？」

「……沒，你好好說話。」

「我哪裡沒說好了？你不是還說我韓語比你好？」

「我的意思是呀，」他說，「那些話別對我以外的人說啊。」

啊──？

啊──？

他是有什麼毛病……不對，有毛病的搞不好才是我，瘋了，真的瘋了。他才別亂說話，現在的我都害怕他突然拋出一句讓我心悸的話，緊張死。

怪事也不只朴志晟一件，這幾天我哥呢，把他房間裡一些我肖想很久、他不肯給的東西都收進盒子裡，說通通要給我。這些東西都是他收集好久的，收音機啊、隨身聽啊、喜歡的樂團的限量CD啊、精工的手錶啊……那些東西其實我都買得起，可就是，哥哥的東西更吸引人不是嗎。我問他，為什麼突然給我？不喜歡了？他說因為是我所以才給的。那是什麼意思？我又問。他不說了，就說因為我是他最愛的弟弟。這迷湯灌得毫無理由，但是強灌，所以我只能喝下。

知道什麼更詭異嗎？羅渽民也做了同樣的事。我問為什麼（問到煩了），他說因為他沒弟弟啊，一直都把我當親弟疼，當然送我了。他揉揉我的頭髮……我平時是不太喜歡給人摸頭的，就除了我哥和朴志晟，但羅渽民的我接受。總之，他緊緊抱住我，說以後有空，會偷偷溜回來看我和志晟。還說那些東西嫌多的話跟志晟一起分，還附上一個變態變態的笑容。

「幹嘛提志晟？」我扁扁嘴，希望他有看到我的無奈。

「哎？你們不是──不是──嗯──？」他轉轉手指，像在變法，「樂樂差不多長大了吧？」

「什麼啦！」

「該是談戀愛的年紀了吧！？都十五歲了！可以了！」

「瘋了嗎？我又不是你。」

他大笑。

「我更早，十三歲就認定非你哥不要了，但他好難追，可珍貴呢。」他說，「你哥從小的時候就可愛，一路可愛到現在。」

「精蟲衝腦。」

「我是，」他抿唇，露出一個坦然的微笑，「不只精蟲衝腦，還直接奉獻我整顆熱騰騰的心。」

「你這樣……」我還是忍不住，嘆了一口大氣，「我哥對你的感情有你對他那麼多嗎？」

也許是沒想到我會關心他們兩個的感情事，這下他露出真正驚訝的表情。這問題困惑我好久了，以前問過他一次，他不答，因為他不確定。這次羅渽民沒有閃避，但我想他也是最近才得出答案的吧。

「這個嘛，」他說，「你哥愛死我了。」

是嗎。

那就好。

他離開之前，作為交換，我跑進房間，翻箱倒櫃，把以前他帶我去電子遊樂場玩贏來的玩具金幣給他，他很高興地收下，說會當成護身符的。可我是真的不知道，不知道為什麼，感覺羅渽民要走了，要離開我了。

「你會來參加婚禮嗎？」

「不確定，看情況，」羅渽民說，「樂樂啊，有空我會回來的，回來看你和志晟。」

什麼？

×

黃仁俊和羅渽民不見了。

婚禮當天，我早早就起床要穿上那套挺拔的黑西裝，還去他房裡叫醒他。那時他還在的，我催他快點，早上婚禮晚上婚宴呢，一整天都要忙的。他慢吞吞起床，刷牙洗臉，悠閒地換衣服。門鈴響了之後我開門去看，是也穿著西裝的朴志晟。

「……蠻好看的，但比不過我。」我說。

抱歉，其實朴志晟穿這套真的很好看，他本就高，藍黑色的西裝襯得他挺，但礙於自尊心可不能明說。

「這我哥的，」他說，「你哥呢？還沒醒。」

「醒了。黃──仁──俊──差不多了吧！該走了！」我對著樓梯間大喊。他今天特別慢，明明平常是手腳俐落的人。

我問朴志晟怎麼來的，他說就跟平常一樣騎車來的。果然，門外有他的腳踏車。

還有……開著汽車來的羅渽民。

所以他終究還是要來參加婚禮了嗎？

「你哥呢？」他按兩下喇叭，知道黃仁俊人影還沒出現，一定是在拖。

「下來了吧？我剛喊他了。」我說，「你今天還是要去？」

「嗯──對。」

「你沒穿正裝。」

「但我有穿襯衫啊，雖然是花的。」他說。

「那是我哥送你的吧，」我早就認出來了，我哥穿衣風格和他壓根不同，卻買了一件不符他風格的襯衫送他。

「嗯。」他說，「寶貴的襯衫，仁俊拿第一份薪水給我買的呢。怎麼，羨慕？」

「他也給我買皮帶了呢，哼。」

「我好了。」我哥拎著一卡皮箱，身上穿的並不是等一下婚禮該穿的禮服，接著把那卡皮箱放進後座。

「我們要先去銀樓一趟，」羅渽民說，「拿戒指。志晟你載樂樂去吧？」

「啊？喔，好啊，我沒問──」

「怎麼昨天沒講？我也想去啊！」我說，「我跟志晟可以擠──」

我哥抱住我，打斷我的抗議。和羅渽民那種要勒死人的抱法不同，他就只是──用全身的力氣，小心翼翼地抱我，然後揉了我的頭髮、親了我臉頰一下。我很討厭被這樣親，被當成小孩子，但我哥──

「樂樂啊，」他說，「你也差不多要長大了。」

什麼？

我不要。

「哥就出門一趟，會回來看你的。」他說，「……你知道嗎。你是唯一一個，知道我和他的關係後，不說我噁心的人。」

我是他最愛的弟弟，永遠都是。誰也不能改變這點。

黃仁俊說完後就離開了，和羅渽民一起。

根本沒辦成的婚禮一團亂，女方家人氣得要死，他們父母拿起會場的花瓶就要砸阿姨和姨丈，是表姊們擋下來的。我還是沒能搞清楚這一切，拽著朴志晟到外頭花園躲起來。我哥剛跑了，和我另外一個哥哥一起，然後現在阿姨好傷心，比起兒子背叛這場婚事，她更痛苦的是兒子一句話都不說就逃走了。我好想哭，也真的哭了。那些預感沒有錯，我哥和羅渽民，是真的要走，他們早就決定好的，就拋下我一人在這。

我哥說完那句話後就拋下我了，這什麼意思。

我是真的難受。

朴志晟抱住我，給我塞手帕，給我擦眼淚，給我說安慰的話，給我任何我要的。我說他一定也搞不懂，但他說他懂，正因為他不是我們家的人，所以他懂。可我不懂，拒絕接受，更不願理解這些。

後來我才從阿姨和姨丈的爭吵中得知，我哥之所以被逼婚，被逼著快從大學回來，是因為他們發現他和羅渽民有「不正常的關係」──就我觀點來看，就是指他們在交往的事被發現了──所以趕快定下這門婚事。而為什麼這幾年羅渽民還跟沒事人一樣出入我家，則是我阿姨他們怕被外人發現，決定就維持這樣。用冰柱做的刀，一下一下戳痛他們，戳得他們不得不分開。但失敗了。

他們失敗了。而我哥成功了。

那一年冬天真是冷，冷得我渾身打顫，我可是冬天出生的孩子啊，怎麼可以怕冷，可是再也不能隨時窩進我哥房裡，用他暖氣，和他一起看錄影帶。阿姨和姨丈終日愁眉苦臉，早上依然目送我去上學，晚上回家依然幫我準備豐盛晚餐，可是量太多，多了一人份，吃不完。我說服自己是個在成長的青少年，硬是多吃一份，結果吃太急腸胃炎了。

生日那天大雪紛飛，這小鎮，迅速被雪淹沒，白與灰與藍分層染了天空，太陽很大，可是沒有任何作用。我想起來，哥逃走的那一天，我和朴志晟在花園裡看見天上又降下雨，太陽有多大，雨就有多大。我不肯進會場，生怕看見黃仁俊三個大字掛在「婚禮新人」牌子上，朴志晟就用他的外套幫我擋雨，他說那是他哥的。

今天他呢，給我帶來一個四吋蛋糕，巧克力的，和我一起分了。我們兩個就窩在我房間裡一起吃，用黃仁俊的小電視看美國影集。然後我們偷開了酒，是姨丈常喝的那種威士忌，太烈了，朴志晟一下就睡著，躺在我肩上。他大可睡在我床上的，偏偏就剛好倒在我肩上。

我漸漸明白羅渽民說的那種難受了。和我哥離開時那種難受不同，這種難受是，心臟好像被懸掛著，不在我這，也不歸我管，自己跑出去，任人處置，那人大概就是朴志晟。意識到這點後我就發覺原來胸口和心臟被人捏住是這樣的感覺，連呼吸都不全，斷斷續續地，必須很快地換氣。

電話響了。

我接起，對面傳來溫厚的聲音說生日快樂。

同時朴志晟醒來，看我不在，跑出來找我，就見到我拿著電話哭的鬼樣子。他問怎麼了，靠在我耳邊聽到我哥和羅渽民聲音後，一副「我明白了」的表情。

我哥說他會努力說服阿姨他們，但如果說服不了他也沒辦法，可是無論如何都會回來見我。沒意外的話新年就會回來，行不通，他就給我買車票寄來，讓我過去。我說好，不准食言，不准說話不算話，不然你就是小狗。這些話是用中文說的，太久沒講了，都有點生疏，但這是只屬於我和我哥的秘密和時間。電話對面愣了一下，也用中文說，好呀，哥哥說話算話，然後又說了一次生日快樂，羅渽民也用怪腔怪調的中文說樂樂生日快樂。

聽到他們的聲音好不真實，好像他們離去的那些時間和那些事都是假的。但又像磚頭砸到我腦上，讓我更加認知到他們離開了這件事。

掛斷電話後，我和朴志晟連外套都沒穿，就一起走到小小院子內看雪，今天太陽不大，只露出一小角。但我覺得這樣剛好。

忘記跟我哥說了，我也開始因為喜歡感到難受了。是因為誰他們一定知道。

「仁俊哥有說什麼時候回來嗎？」朴志晟問。

「嗯。」我點點頭，「沒說確切時間，但他說一定會回來看我。」

好幾片雪飄到我瀏海上，最近都忘記去剪頭髮了，頭髮扎眼睛，有點痛。朴志晟拍掉我頭髮上的雪，雪花飄到我手臂上時好冷，但也好熱。他湊過來，遮蓋住雪景，用他的嘴唇貼我的嘴唇。一下，兩下，三下。朴志晟的嘴唇是熱的，和我一樣。他的呼吸也跟我一樣，碎成好幾片。

「到時我們一起去接他們。」他說。

我們一起去接他們。

好。

End.


End file.
